For Your Sake
by yanderehime25
Summary: Nico knows that she commited a heavy crime, not only to Maki, but also to herself. But in order to protect the one she loves, she has to do everything, even if it means breaking them apart.


**A/N: Hi guys~! Im back here again, creating a new story. For those who are waiting to get my other fic "Our Game Of Falling In Love" I apologize because i can't update it sooner. My exams still has not ended, so i can't update it yet. Please do accept this fanfic as a form of apology. This was created by a dare when my LoveLiver friends played Truth Or Dare with me. I apologize to Eli fans. Why? You'll soon find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>-<em>Maki's POV-<em>

_"Excuse me, but i have matters to attend to. Please go on and practice without me."_

"Elichi's been acting really weird these past few days huh..." I looked up from my novel and looked at Nozomi. She has a really worried expression. I can't blame her, i've been worried about Eli too. She's been acting really weird these past few days. She's been skipping practice with no real reason. Normally, she has a reason for skipping. I heard someone sigh. I looked across the room, setting my gaze to a particular person who is currently slumped on the table. Anytime soon, she's gonna complain about how hot it is again today. I continued my reading.

"Gahhh! I can't take this anymore. It's sooo hottt!" Yeah, just as i thought. I sighed as i look up from my reading, only to see her looking at me with a cute cheeky grin. I closed my book and stood up, walked towards her and lifted her chin. I leaned on her and pressed my lips against hers. I can feel her smile. Then i heard someone scraping their throat. My eyes immediately widened as Nico-chan cursed.

"Ara, Someone's a little daring today huh? They do know that im still here, yet their desire for each other aches. Ufufufufu~"

I forgot! Nozomi is still here! I felt my cheeks heated to the point that i think my cheeks will melt. Nico-chan glared at Nozomi, Nozomi just grinned. But then a vibrating sound from Nico-chan's phone was heard. I see her pale a bit.

"Nico-chan...are you okay? Do you feel sick?" I asked. Im not usually like this, but im really worried about her. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Im fine Maki-chan..."

* * *

><p><em>-Nico's<em> POV-

Nozomi was about to start her usual teasings again, then my phone vibrated, signalling a new message that was just delivered. I paled. I know who texted me. Maki-chan glanced at me and asked me if i was okay. I told her im fine, but that doesn't seem to convince her. Seeing a serious look in my face, she just shrugged and continued her reading.

I opened my phone to read the message. I gulped.

_'Meet me at the SCO. We'll continue our little "session" there. I'll be waiting for you, Nico. I Love_ You.'

I stared at the message for a little while, and took a deep breath. I feel guilty in doing this, but to keep Maki-chan safe, i have to do it. I stood up, grabbed my bag and made my way to the door.

"Hey, i have to do something. Go on and practice without me." I said, and walked out the door.

I made my way towards the SCO, looking at my back to see if someone followed me. I tried not to show myself, so the others wouldn't see me. I feel really guilty, but i have no choice but to do this.

Upon facing the door, i took a deep breath and opened it.

"Im here..." i muttered.

"Welcome, my love." I heard her say, with that same kind voice that she uses to fool everyone. She faced me with, slowly undoing her buttons, her eyes looking at me in a seducing manner. I just looked at her.

"So, let's continue our little "session" now, should we?" She said, emphasizing the word "session". I just nodded.

"Yes, Eli..."

* * *

><p><em>-Maki's POV-<em>

  
>"Again?! They do know that we have an upcoming live in the next three weeks right?!" Umi exclaimed. Nozomi told the that Eli would be skipping practice again today. I also told them that Nico also cannot attend. Umi twitched. Honoka hid behind Kotori, knowing what Umi is like when angry. Kotori tried to calm Umi down.<p>

"Now, now Umi-chan. They must have a reason for skipping right? Let's just leave them be. Maki-chan, i think that they are still in the Academy. Would you mind looking for them?" Kotori said. I looked at her.

I just nodded and said "Okay." After Kotori thanked me, i left them to go look for the two missing members.

Im starting to come up with a suspicion, but i really hope that it isn't the case. I started to look at the Music Room, only to find no one there. I searched the classrooms, i even asked the Chair Woman if she happen to see either of them. After 10 minutes of searching, i was ready to give up. Until i realized that there's still one place that i didn't look at yet. The Student Council Office. I made my way towards the said office. Upon finding the said room, i heard unusual sounds...they sounded like...moans. And the voice...That voice! No, no it can't be! Please, please tell me that im hearing things wrong. There's no way...there's just no way she would! I slammed the door open only to see a scene that shattered my everything. I felt my world fell apart, as right in front of my eyes, my Girl friend, and my friend, are making love to each other. I felt the tears make their way out of my eyes. They still didn't notice my presence, so i spoke up.

"Sex is a forbidden act here at Otonokizaka Academy, just like any other Academies...You third years should know that, especially you, Student Council President Ayase Eli-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really really apologize for this guys. This was a dare. By the way, SCO means Student Council Office. So how is it? Good? Bad? Review please!~ See you again next time guys!~**


End file.
